parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Oh the Boov
Jimmyandfriends’s movie-spoofs of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" It appeared on YouTube on May 5, 2017. Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Oh (Home) *Eddie Valiant - Gru (Despicable Me) *Baby Herman - Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory) *Judge Doom - Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Jessica Rabbit - Disgust (Inside Out) *Dolores - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *R.K. Maroon - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Marvin Acme - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Mickey Mouse - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Bugs Bunny - E.B. (Hop) *Donald Duck - Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *Daffy Duck - Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Smart Weasel - Squint (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Greasy Weasel - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Stupid Weasel - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Wheezy Weasel - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Psycho Weasel - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dumbo - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Bongo the Gorilla - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Yosemite Sam - Professor Pester (Viva Piñata) *Tweety - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Goofy - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Benny the Cab - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Droopy - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Betty Boop - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Toon Judge Doom - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Teddy Valiant - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Lt. Santino - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Dexter's Mom (Dexter’s Laboratory) *Minnie Mouse - Darma (Rock Dog) *Pinocchio - Jimmy Neutron *Big Bad Wolf - Prince John (Robin Hood (1973)) *Porky Pig - Gonzo (Muppets) *Sylvester - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Woody Woodpecker - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Lena Hyena - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Director - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) *Kids on Trolley - Charlie Brown and Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) and Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Angelo - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Policemen on Motorcycles - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Bullets - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music), Iago (Aladdin), Junior (Storks), Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin), Jacquimo (Thumbelina) and Zazu (The Lion King) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Singing Sword - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Scenes: *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 7 - Flint Finds Devon and Cornwall *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 10 - Disgust's Plea *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 14 - Lightning McQueen the Racecar *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 16 - Mr. Krabs Gets Shooted *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 18 - Gru Finds Madam Mim *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 19 - Archibald Snatcher Makes Lightning McQueen Crash *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 20 - Archibald Snatcher's Plan *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 21 - Gru sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 22 - Gru and Archibald Snatcher Fight *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 23 - Gru's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 24 - Emmet's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 25 - End Credits Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:JimmyandFriends Disney Classics